ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Therramus
Volatility in the Price of Oil since Hubbert's Peak and Investment Risk Hello. Thank you for your idea. However, this seems to be from an external source. If it is, could you cite that source so we don't have any copyright infringement on this wikia? Deathgleaner 23:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :If this idea is finished, I'd like it to be one of our first featured ideas. Accept? Deathgleaner 01:03, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Deathgleaner, You may have noticed that the idea still has a couple of unfinished sections - one section on link between investment risk and price volatility and the second on lessons learned from the 1970s oil shocks. So its still a work in progress... but, please feel free to use it how you like. Will continue adding to it (and hopefully others as well) as time and the muse permits. Best wishes, Therramus External Source Hi I've posted written excerpts of the idea on forums elsewhere on the web under the usename Therramus (morningstar, automatic earth), but the figures and most of the written content are original. Regards, Therramus PS - Let me know if this is what you mean - if not please provide details of the other source. Best wishes, Therramus :If this is all your idea, then: :1. Wow. You have a productive mind :2. Thank you for citing your source. :Deathgleaner 00:52, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, Tks... obsessive is probably a better descriptor than productive. If you're interested - will start adding more data and interpretation over the next few week a so. Best wishes, Therramus Publishing ideas All ideas from this book are licensed by Creative commons license, which means anyone can use it as long as they cite the author and source. It is up to you whether you would like to publish this idea as a book. I agree, it's getting quite lengthy and has attracted many readers, so I think it's time you made this into a PDF (like I did with my Mac and PC evaluation) and then if you want, upload it to this site. If you're using a Mac, you can use Microsoft Word 2004 and above to "print to PDF" in the File ->> Print menu after you've typed all your text in (It may work in MS Word for Windows and Linux too, I'm not sure though). Once that's done, you can redirect your "Volatility in the Price of Oil…" to the file. Contact me if you need more help. Deathgleaner 18:06, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Kann ein Luxusurlaub nur 29,-- kosten ? Looks like someone already deleted that page. Not to worry now. Deathgleaner 17:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) referal thing Hi, i dont know what you mean about the top referals. possibly deathgleaner knows more about this. sorry. Swerty 17:54, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Therramus, the referrers are working again. Lots of them. I haven't checked this site in a long time (as of now, I'm only here to delete spam and maintenance). Perhaps you should contact http://help.wikia.com ? I requested help from the main site - awaiting response Can you try clearing the site cache ? Thanks Happy Holidays and Best wishes, Therramus 02:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) To Therramus How's it going Therramus! I'm wikiman, member of this wiki and owner of some other wikis. I know you're there, doing something on this wiki. And you know this is the first message sent to you in years. I'm glad to invite you to: *Vote in the 2nd Idea Wiki Adoption Elections for this wiki's fate. *Check out the blog posts I made here on the Idea Wiki regarding the issue of relaunching IW and more. *Talk to me if you have time. So that's it. Hope we're talking! wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 21:22, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Don't resort to just editing your Oil Price thingy (which is as of now a featured idea)! Do something beyond this! Please! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 18:19, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hi! No problem, Tom. Try to not forget it, tho! -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 23:21, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Images marked for deletion Hi! I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that those files were actually legit and in use. You see, when I came to this Wiki, there were a whole lot of junk pages and junk images, meaning that it seemed that the Wiki was under fire of heavy spam and vandalism. Or at least I assumed, since a lot of the pages on this Wiki don't really correspond with "ideas". So while cleaning this Wiki up slightly by marking pages and junk files for deletion, I assumed your figures were also uploaded by spammers, since they were and are not in use in any of the articles. If you're telling me that you still want them uploaded, then that's perfectly fine and not my business. Please understand why I marked that file deletion in the first place and that you can simply remove the template from the file if you wish for it to be still in use. 19:00, May 5, 2013 (UTC) You can add and remove templates the exact same way as you would add and remove content on a Wiki, by editing. Just like a regular article, you can edit a file's page too, for example marking a file for deletion by adding the template. By removing a template, I mean just doing this. 20:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I still have no idea what you've done. For example its not clear to me that I have to reverse it on every figure that you've messed with - which would be painful? I think you should reverse whatever it is that you've done to my post. Therramus (talk) 21:26, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Notice. I've removed the delete template from onne of your image files. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 22:12, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey!... Bummer that you didn't request Swerty to make you an admin. This would be a better place if that happened. -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 01:01, May 7, 2013 (UTC)